


Payback

by vix_spes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Howling Commandos Era, M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: Bucky has every intention of paying Steve back for this.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kajmere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajmere/gifts).



> Huge thanks to [NurseDarry](http://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/works) for the ridiculously quick and wonderful beta.

"Is everything all right, Sergeant Barnes? You seem a little distracted over there."

"No ma'am, everything's fine. Please, carry on."

Bucky couldn't help but scowl at Steve as he sent Bucky a shit-eating grin when Peggy called him out on the fact that he was all but squirming in his seat. It was all Steve's fault that Bucky couldn't sit still, and it was becoming quite clear that this had been Steve's plan all along when he'd started last night. He resisted the urge to flip him off, and did his best to concentrate on the briefing that Peggy was giving them about their next mission. Yet another Hydra base in need of investigating, clearing out, and destroying. Standard operating procedure for the Howling Commandos, but it wouldn't do to get complacent. Besides, focusing on the mission briefing would hopefully distract him from other things.

It was payback, that's what it was. Stevie was being a little shit, just like he always had been; he may have been small but he had enough sass for ten men. Before, back when Steve was a scrawny little thing with a death wish, it had mostly been Bucky who had topped, although he'd never been averse to switching, rather enjoyed it, in fact. Then again, they were both kinky buggers and willing to give just about anything a try. The only thing that had ever really stopped them were worries over Steve's health, and all that had really done was make them more imaginative. They had sat through more than a few dinners with their respective mothers where Steve had squirmed all the way through due to their earlier sexual activities.

Since Steve had appeared in Germany as a super-soldier and rescued Bucky from, in all likelihood, certain death well, let's just say Bucky was happy to lie back and let Captain America fuck him into oblivion on a bed, a desk, up against a wall. Anywhere was fair game. Steve had been particularly enthusiastic in his endeavours the previous evening. They had actually managed to make it to a bed, which they hadn't done for the few days before that, and Steve had acted accordingly; by attempting to fuck Bucky's brains out. They were still trying to figure out the extent that the serum had affected Steve, so Bucky was sporting finger marks on both of his hips as well as a few livid bite marks along the creases where his ass met his upper thighs and it was those which were making sitting for the briefing … interesting to say the least.

Steve had been utterly mortified and suitably remorseful, but Bucky had hastened to reassure him; he'd left more than his fair share of marks on Steve over the years. And besides, if he was perfectly honest, he rather liked them. Or at least he had liked them until he had to sit through a briefing on uncomfortable chairs with his uniform rubbing against the marks. To make it even worse, the others were starting to suspect that something was up, and, being who they were, had also started elbowing each other in the ribs and waggling their eyebrows whenever he looked around. Bucky loved the Howling Commandos -he really did - but they could be complete dicks sometimes.

To his relief, he didn’t have to sit through the meeting for too much longer as Peggy wrapped things up pretty quickly. As soon as he could, Bucky made his escape, only to be dragged into the nearest office by Steve accompanied by a chorus of wolf-whistles and lewd comments. Bucky gave them the finger around the doorframe, but then Steve was pulling him into a kiss and Bucky stopped caring about his teammates and concentrated on that. Or at least, he did until he felt himself being backed up against the desk and fingers fumbling at the placket of his pants.

Then, he pulled back with a shake of his head.

“Oh no. No, no, no. Steve, no. We are not doing it here, it's someone’s office. Do you know how much trouble we’ll get in if we get caught?”

“The only reason we’ll be getting caught is if you can’t keep your trap shut.”

Bucky moaned as Steve swooped in and kissed him hard before pulling back, tugging off Bucky's boots before starting to make quick work of his uniform pants. Despite Bucky's protests, the dampness of his trousers and boxers meant that he really wasn’t objecting to this too much. “Buck, do I look like I care about this being someone’s office? Besides, I’m Captain America; what are they gonna do even if we do get caught?”

“Well, in that case, what are you planning on doing?”

Bucky’s breath caught in his throat as Steve leant forward, nipping at Bucky’s bottom lip before smiling wickedly. “What do you think I’m planning on doing?”

Bucky moaned as Steve knelt down, throwing Bucky’s legs over his shoulders as he did so. “Oh fuck.”

“Well that’s the plan eventually…”

Bucky’s head thudded back onto the desk as Steve spread Bucky’s ass cheeks, pressing a few kisses along Bucky’s inner thighs before nipping at the marks he’d left the previous evening, and making Bucky squirm.

“Steve, seriously, what the hell do you think you’re … Oh fucking … Steve!”

Bucky winced at the sound that escaped his own throat as Steve licked a stripe from Bucky’s perineum to his tail bone.

He was going to get so much shit from the boys for this. Not that he had any intention of making Steve stop. Instead, he clutched at Steve’s short hair, encouraging him to continue. Luckily for him, Steve clearly had no intention of stopping. Instead, he simply spread Bucky’s cheeks wider and returned to lap at Bucky’s hole. In response, Bucky clamped his thighs around Steve’s head like a vice, ensuring that Steve couldn’t move even if he wanted to.

Only when Bucky felt as though he was practically dripping from Steve’s saliva did Steve remove Bucky’s thighs from around his head and pull back, only to slip his fingers into Bucky instead.

Given yesterday evening’s activities and Steve’s preparations, two fingers slid straight into Bucky without difficulty, and Steve wasted no time in adding a third. Bucky rutted back onto Steve’s fingers eagerly, even as his hands scrabbled for purchase on the table. Steve clearly had no intention of giving Bucky what he wanted though. He apparently wanted to tease Bucky as much as he possibly could, wanting to draw it out until Bucky was begging for him. To that end, Steve fingered Bucky slowly, making sure that he avoided the one place Bucky really wanted him to touch.

Bucky arched an eyebrow as Steve started fumbling with his clothes, not bothering to get undressed other than shoving his pants and underwear down his thighs with one hand, his other still busy inside Bucky. “In a hurry there, Stevie?”

“You complainin’, Buck?”

“I’m complainin’ about the amount of time it’s taking you to get your cock in me. Would you get on with it already?”

Bucky groaned as Steve moved his fingers excruciatingly slowly in response. “You’re a bastard Stevie, you know that.”

“Takes one to know one. All right, I’ll take pity on you.”

Bucky’s fingers clawed at the desk as Steve hooked his fingers inside Bucky so that they finally grazed over his prostate and that was all it took. Steve had taken so long eating Bucky out and then fingering him, that Bucky was already on the brink of orgasm. With that little hook of Steve’s fingers,  Bucky’s back was arching like a bow, shouting Steve’s name as he came, the sound echoing around the office.

Of course, that was the point when Steve pulled his fingers out of Bucky and replaced them with his cock, pressing in steadily until he was buried balls-deep. Wrung out as he was, Bucky managed to wind his legs around Steve’s waist, spreading himself wider and fully pulling Steve’s bulk on top of him. He didn’t care about the whimpers, keening and wordless cries that were escaping him, mixing with Steve’s grunts and the slap of skin on skin. He clamped his knees tighter around Steve’s ribcage, using his ankles to encourage Steve to move harder, deeper, faster, something that Steve clearly had no issue with doing. Bucky let out one particularly loud cry as one of Steve’s thrusts raked over his prostate.

Considering the build-up and the fact that Bucky had already come once already, it didn’t take too long before Steve started to approach his orgasm. Knowing that he wasn’t going to be able to come a second time so soon, Bucky did his best to clench around Steve, and was rewarded by Steve spilling inside him, muffling his shout in Bucky’s shoulder as he slumped over him.

(~*~)

Bucky was still basking in his post-orgasmic daze, Steve lying over his chest, when three sharp knocks could clearly be heard on the door.

"Boys, if you've quite finished in there..."

Bucky's cheeks burned hot in mortification as Peggy's words could be clearly heard through the door. Oh god, he hadn't been that loud, had he? Steve still had that smug, shit-eating grin on his face, so Bucky punched him in the shoulder but all that did was make Steve rock back slightly. As he hadn't withdrawn from Bucky yet, Bucky had to bite down hard on his lip so he didn't make an embarrassing noise.

Peggy's voice drifted through the door a second time just as Steve pulled out, which proved to be just in time.

"And Steve? Sergeant Barnes is somewhat essential to this mission so if he can still manage to walk, that would be rather useful."

Steve was laughing so hard that he simply slid to the floor when Bucky pushed him away. Oh, it was on.

Stevie was going down for this. No doubt about it. Bucky was going to make him pay.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/260992.html)


End file.
